


【我居】兔兔驯养手册1

by Oranjutintin6



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Gen, all居 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjutintin6/pseuds/Oranjutintin6
Relationships: 我x居
Kudos: 7





	【我居】兔兔驯养手册1

我有一只兔子了。

在宠物医院看到他时，他还是个小肉团子。反复向护士确认能碰之后，我才用食指和拇指捏起他。他这样软，我的两根手指倒像是筷子，轻轻一夹就能让他嗝屁似的。后来我才意识到，头一回见面就把他比做一道菜，并不是一件特别恰当的事，也不知道日后对和他“图穷匕见”是因为自己馋嘴还是他实在诱人得狠。

想要养一只兔子的想法早就有了，可是去宠物医院的那天倒是心血来潮，以至于我没有注意，袖口上留了香水的。小家伙不能接触化学物质，我带他回家后便飞快地冲洗，换了身衣服。

他的毛发还是稀稀拉拉的，眼睛睁不开，没日没夜地昏睡，我用棉棒沾着奶水他才勉强肯喝下去一点。他尚且在睡梦中时，我竟料想到那紧闭的眼皮下会有美丽的双眼。

他长得很快，新生的毛发炸开，柔软，蓬松。他不能喝水，要新鲜蔬果，否则会拉肚子。我倒也不觉得他麻烦，我本身饮食清淡规律，多做一份也没什么。面对那双这样漂亮的眼睛，谁能做到不心软呢？

他还不会说话，我们却又别的沟通方式。好吃他便多吃一点，不爱吃的便一概不碰，爱憎分明的小家伙。他能听懂我说话。靠在我脚边，窝在我怀里，或者啃啃我的手指，都是他的方式。最受不了的就是对我眨眼睛，长长的睫毛下面有水一样的眸子。

我从腋下抱起他，强迫他和我平视，“不能这样哦，小坏蛋。”

这下，他又装听不懂了，冲我歪歪头，于是我彻底投降，沦为他的奴隶。

他再长大一点，便能在各个房间里溜达。一打开家门他便从门缝里探出半个脑袋。我把门大开，出来呀，他又怯怯懦懦地缩回去。胆小鬼。

我发现他很喜欢迎接我回家，大概是在家里闷的，很想我。于是渐渐把工作尽可能带到家里，还好我的工作性质能够允许。

他跳得越来越高，蹦得越来越开心。可不知哪一天开始，我进门之后便要在屋子的各个角落找他，有时在沙发缝里，有时在窗帘地空隙里。他瑟缩着，只把背留给我。

我说“是家里太闷吗，带你出去玩吧。”“是不是回来晚了，给你道歉好不好”

他不回应我。

“好吧，如果讨厌我了，我也可以搬出去。”我是真的没有生气，只是无措，他总是不爱表达，想补偿都不知道从哪补偿起。

后来我便很少回来，只按时更换新鲜蔬菜。在黑暗里做贼似的回去，看到他起伏的小身子我再走。我那时候真该多看点养殖书籍，别总想着挣钱养他。

有一天我照常回去，从卧室走出来一个男孩，长着长长的兔耳朵和短小的尾巴。我吓得坐到地上，而他只哭着跑过来吻我。他自己也吓坏了，喊我的名字，说我终于回来了。

外面的大雨没日没夜地下，白日的天也那样黑，我分不清白昼与黑夜，在这场雨里和他做了好几天。他是滚烫的、热烈的、动情的处子。

他终于能开口说话了。他有数不清的话要说，我说不要急，我们有的是时间，先吃点东西。

化形这种事不稀奇，这类宠物被贵族豢养才是常见的。高级的兽人服务于贵族，普通的兽人也可以正常生活、工作。只是像他这样漂亮的兔子，竟然花落我家，我觉得倒是他吃亏了。

在养了他之后，我不再用香水了。那些瓶瓶罐罐闲置在梳妆台。他倒是蛮喜欢这些的。喜欢趴在那儿给它们排队。  
“怎么，喜欢给它们军训吗？”

“什么是军训？”

“是上学之前的历练。”

“什么是上学？”

“是让你睁开眼看看这世界的过程。”

他一提问就没个完，我能和他扯到天黑。他撑着下巴向我发问，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，我猜他其实是在逗我。

后来我们吻在一起，我用手指帮他。他那天很激动，一直用湿漉漉的穴口蹭我，说不要走，不想离开我。我把他抱到梳妆台上，他的手臂碰倒了那些香水，摔到地上，整个屋子便混杂着各种味道。

我说你还记得吗，和你相遇那天我有一点点残留的香水。

他说不记得。

我叫他在各种混合的香型里猜，猜对了便奖励他。

他大概实在知之甚少，说“甜的、酸酸的……”

我说猜的不对，你看你把我的香水也撒了，这么漂亮的瓶子不装点什么太可惜了。

就着他的穴口把他的甜水儿灌进去。

我说你不是不喝水吗，这么多水又是拿来的。

他的头越埋越低，我看得心下喜欢，终于体会了做恶霸的感觉。把手往他里面重重顶进去，他那里又像止不住的泉水似的，一股一股地往外流。

我把他灌满的瓶子摆好，他看到就要扔，我说你不是最喜欢排排队吗。

他跟我生气，我又一天换一瓶地带着上班去。

我在清晨把他的甜水抹在手腕，耳后。他还刚醒，迷迷糊糊地过来，看到那瓶子又跌跌撞撞地跑走。我算是找到了治他的法子。

做得多了，他就不臊了。我把他口出来，吞下去，他还会说还要，还要。嘴里还有他的精水，我和他交换清晨的第一个吻。

我想，他真是太好了，他是我的宝贝。


End file.
